Harry Potter and the Dark Flame
by nraia
Summary: When Harry finds himself battling the Dark Lord and Himself what will he do if he thinks that the only one who can help him is gone?


**Chapter 1 **

Harry lay down on his bed waiting. It was nearly midnight. In a matter of minutes he would turn seventeen. He couldn't wait. Once he was seventeen, he could use magic at home. _Home... _The word sounded strange in Harry's mind. Harry was always allowed to use magic at his home. Harry was not at his home. Harry's home was Hogwarts. It had always been Hogwarts. The Dursley's home was not Harry's home. That was a fact.

Harry glanced at the clock which now read 11:51.

Harry's thoughts had been mixed up lately. Some thoughts were about Ron, and Hermione. Some were about the breakup with Ginny. And some haunting thoughts were about that terrible night, when Harry watched helplessly as Dumbledore was ed.

Harry looked at the clock again. It read 11:59. Harry stiffened. The digit flipped. Harry smiled. He was now seventeen. He was now of age, an in the world of magic. He pulled out his wand.

Before Harry could use any spells, a loud squawk interrupted him. Harry looked out his window. Harry squinted hard, before he could make out the shape of a light brown owl. Harry smiled.

Harry opened his window as the bird flew in. The owl dropped the letter. Harry walked over to the owl and stroked its head. Harry picked up the letter as the owl spread its wings and took flight.

Hedwig squawked noisily after seeing the owl. He had been locked in his cage by his Uncle Vernon, so that he wouldn't be able to mail his friends. Harry pointed his wand at the lock on Hedwig's cage and muttered _"Alohamora." _The cage door burst open, and Hedwig burst out the open window.

Harry watched until Hedwig became a tiny speck in the distance. Then he looked down at his letter. There were two envelopes tied together with a red ribbon. Harry opened the first envelope which was sealed with a drop of red wax. A large M was stamped into the wax. The letter read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Now that you have turned seventeen you are considered an in the Wizarding World, by the Minister of Magic. This comes with a great deal of responsibility on your behalf. At the age of seventeen you also receive many more privileges.

If you pass the aparating test you are allowed to apparate anywhere in the Wizarding World, as long as that place is allows you to apparate there. If you wish to take the Aparating test, then Contact Marsha McBeilding at the Ministry of Magic, or visit any of your local Wizarding Contract stores.

Also you have now received the privilege of using magic at any time or place as long as it is permitted by the Ministry of Magic. You can also never use magic in front of a muggle, unless in a life threatening situation. If you follow these few rules, then were sure you will enjoy being an .

Now That you are seventeen, the protection from the Dark Lord has been removed from you. Thus, to keep you safe, you will be staying with Arthur Weasly, until you return to Hogwarts. Thank you.

Breshock E. Scrictoth

Harry smiled and opened the next letter.

Dear Harry,

Pack your bags! Ron and I will be there in the morning to pick you up. We will see you around 10'oclock AM.

Arthur Weasly

The letter was short, but any word from the Weasly's was good news for Harry. Harry jumped up and grabbed his trunk. He sat on his knees and folded several pairs of jeans the best he could. Then he packed his shirts. Harry then pulled from his closet his Hogwarts robe. This, he folded carefully by the seams. Harry Put some fresh bottles of ink in his trunk, then scurried around his room looking for quills. He found three. He figured that he would need to buy more before school started. Harry laid his broom carefully on top of his cloths. He smiled. He would be leaving soon. He looked at the clock. Only 12:46.

Needless to say, Harry didn't get an ounce of sleep that night.

* * *

"There coming here?!" Vernon Dursley screamed after Harry had told him about the Weasly's'. His face began to turn red, and soon purple.

"Well I can't go to them," Harry explained. "You see I can't apparate yet, and I haven't any floo powder."

"I don't give a care weather or not you have any poo powder! They're not coming here! Not now! Not ev--"

Suddenly a loud POP came out of the air. Arthur Weasly and Ron Weasly appeared in Harry's living room. Harry smiled. "Hello Ron," Harry said.

"How's it going mate?" Ron asked. He looked at Mr. Dursley, who's face was still purple. "He's not giving you any trouble is he?" Ron drew his wand. Ron winked at Harry.

"They always give me trouble," Harry said. Ron smiled.

He jerked suddenly, as if to hex Mr. Dursley. Mr. Dursley shrieked, and drew back in fear. Harry and Ron burst out into laughter.

Mr. Weasly grabbed Ron and Harry by the shoulder. "I think we'll be leaving now," Mr. Weasly said to Mr. Dursley.

Vernon sniffed loudly.

Harry put a hand on his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Then he held Ron's hand, who held Mr. Weasly's hand. They turned on the spot.

Harry felt as if he was being squeezed through a long tube. He couldn't breath. His eye's rolled back in his head. Suddenly Harry felt solid ground beneath his feet. He gasped for breath.

But that didn't dampen Harry's spirit when he looked up at the Weasly Burrow.

Harry smiled. This place was nearly Harry's second home.

**AN: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever! Please read and review.**


End file.
